Eskimo Callboy
Eskimo Callboy ist eine 2010 gegründete deutsche Metalcore-/Trancecore-Band aus Castrop-Rauxel. Geschichte Ihre erste EP wurde 2010 in Eigenregie veröffentlicht. Inzwischen wird diese auch bei EMP verkauft und wurde von Redfield Records, bei dem sie unter Vertrag stehen, neu veröffentlicht. Die Band war bereits Vorgruppe für Machinemade God, We Butter the Bread with Butter, Neaera, Haribo Macht Kinder Froh, Callejon, Asking Alexandria und mehrfach für His Statue Falls. Auf dem Feel the Pressure Festival in Wissen spielte die Gruppe zusammen mit Bakkushan, Ohrbooten und Cocoon. Des Weiteren trat Eskimo Callboy auf mehreren Festivals mit namhaften Musikern auf, darunter Casper, Rantanplan und Distance In Embrace. 2011 spielten sie zudem auf dem Mair1 Festival und dem Traffic Jam Open Air und tourten durch Deutschland und Österreich (dort 3 Konzerte). Das Debütalbum, welches den Namen Bury Me in Vegas trägt, wurde am 23. März 2012 nach der einer CD-Release-Show im Kultopia in Hagen am selbigen Abend weltweit veröffentlicht.osnametal.de: Eskimo Callboy:Heute Veröffentlichung des neuen Albums Die Gruppe besteht aus Sebastian „Sushi“ Biesler (Gesang), Kevin Ratajczak (Synthesizer, Gesang), Daniel Haniß (Gitarre), Pascal Schillo (Gitarre), Daniel Klossek (Bass) und David Friedrich (Schlagzeug). Am 17. November 2012 gaben Eskimo Callboy im Düsseldorfer Spektakulum bekannt, dass dies die letzte Show vom Schlagzeuger Michael „Micha“ Malitzki sein wird, und er die Band aus privaten Gründen verlassen wird. Am 20. Dezember 2012 gab die Band via Facebook bekannt, dass David Friedrich neuer Schlagzeuger ist. Im Februar 2013 tourte die Gruppe mit Intohimo, Close to Home und The Browning durch Europa. Die Tour trug den Namen „Get Drunk or Fuck Off Euro Tour“.partyausfall.de: ESKIMO CALLBOY - GET DRUNK OR FUCK OFF EURO TOUR 2013 mit THE BROWNING, CLOSE TO HOME und INTOHIMO Im April 2013 wird die Gruppe gemeinsam mit Kottonmouth Kings, Deuce, Dizzy Wright und Snow Tha Product durch die USA touren. Es folgten Auftritte auf dem Summerblast Festival in Trier und dem Reload Festival in Sulingen. Der Auftritt wurde vom Fernsehsender NDR aufgenommen.Norddeutscher Rundfunk: ndr.de: Live on Stage - Eskimo Callboy Außerdem wird Eskimo Callboy vom 28. bis zum 30. September 2013 auf der Geki Rock Tour in Japan und im August 2013 auf dem Wacken Open Air spielen. Stil Musik Die Band spielt Metalcore mit Post-Hardcore-Einflüssen, den sie mit technoiden Elementen mischen. Diesen Musikstil bezeichnet man auch als Trancecore. Als besondere Einflüsse nennt die Gruppe Bands wie Asking Alexandria und Attack Attack!. Trotz alledem behauptet Sänger Sebastian Biesler, dass sich die Musiker der Hardcore-Punk-Szene „nicht zugehörig fühlen“.Thomas Renz: FUZE Magazine Nr. 33 Apr./Mai 2012, Seite 37: Reviews Texte und Kritikpunkte Anders als bei vielen anderen Bands, die der Post-Hardcore-Szene zuzuordnen sind, haben die Texte keine politikkritischen Hintergründe. Die Texte handeln eher von Party, Sex und Alkoholexzessen, was Kai Butterweck (Laut.de) von Songtiteln, wie „Internude“, „Wonderbra Boulevard“, „5$ Bitchcore“ und „Transilvanian Cunthunger“ ableitet.Kai Butterweck: Laut.de: [http://www.laut.de/Eskimo-Callboy/Bury-Me-In-Vegas-(Album) Bury Me in Vegas von Eskimo Callboy] Außerdem bezeichnet der Kritiker Thomas Renz vom FUZE Magazine die Texte als extrem frauenfeindlich. Die Gruppe selbst bezeichnet ihren Musikstil als „Porno-Metal“. In einer kontrovers diskutierten Nachricht auf Allschools Networks wurde der Band neben Frauenfeindlichkeit auch Homophobie, Minderheiten- und Menschenfeindlichkeit vorgeworfen.allschools.de: ESKIMO CALLBOY bei Redfield Records In einem Interview mit dem Fuze Magazine wurde kritisiert, dass Eskimo Callboy frauenfeindliche Texte verfassen würde. Sänger Sebastian Biesler entgegnete darauf, dass keiner in der Band so einen Standpunkt vertrete. Die Band benutze in den Lyrics Klischees die man auch als Satire bezeichnen könne. Weiter sagte er: „Hinter jedem Song steckt eine wahre Geschichte, die dann mit viel Fantasie ausgeschmückt wird. Allerdings sollte man die Texte nicht zu ernst nehmen, denn sie beinhalten jede Menge Sarkasmus. Es geht dabei hauptsächlich um Partys, Sex, Suff-Erlebnisse und zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen.“Bandbiographie bei Redfield Records Der Metal-Hammer-Rezensent Florian Krapp bestätigt diese Darstellung für Bury me in Vegas', indem er darstellt: ''„Genau deshalb machen Eskimo Callboy Spaß, da sie sich selbst nicht allzu ernst nehmen und den Spaß regieren lassen.“ Die Lieder 'Wonderbra Boulevard' und '5$ Bitchcore' bezeichnet er als Partygranaten und empfiehlt das Album allen, die „keine Scheu vor neuen Einflüssen hat und bei elektronischen Tönen und tanzbaren Beats keine Kotzkrämpfe bekommen.“''Florian Krapp: Review zu Eskimo Callboy - ''Bury Me in Vegas in Metal Hammer Heft 04/2012.'' Marco von Lavatch kritisierte gegen Ende 2011 auf Facebook, dass Eskimo Callboy aufgrund ihrer Texte Aufmerksamkeit bekommen sowie das Label Redfield Records, dass sie dieser Band eine Plattform für ihre Musik bieten. Name und Label wurden nicht genannt, der Inhalt der Statusmeldung allerdings konnte man eindeutig der Band zuordnen. Lavatch - Statusmeldung von 11. Dezember 2011 Diskografie * 2010: Eskimo Callboy (EP) (Eigenproduktion, unter Redfield Records neuveröffentlicht) * 2012: Bury Me in Vegas (Redfield Records, Radtone Music in Japan) * 2013: We Are the Mess (Single) (Redfield Records) * 2014: We Are the Mess (Redfield Records, Warner Music) * 2015: Best Day (Single) (Airforce1 Records, Universal Records) * 2015: Crystals (Airforce1 Records, Universal Records) * 2017: The Scene (Single) (Century Media Records) * 2017: MC Thunder (Century Media Records) * 2017: VIP (Century Media Records) * 2017: The Scene (Century Media Records) Weblinks * Offizielle Website * Eskimo Callboy bei MySpace * Eskimo Callboy bei Facebook Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Post-Hardcore-Band Kategorie:Metalcore-Band Kategorie:Trancecore-Band Kategorie:Band (Nordrhein-Westfalen) Kategorie:Kultur (Kreis Recklinghausen) Kategorie:Castrop-Rauxel